One Sweet Moment
by HypRRNeRd
Summary: A stupid little oneshot I did for cherryblossomhime's contest. Hitsuhina. Rated T, just in case. Review If you'd like.


**Okay, so like this is the thing I did for cherryblossomhime's contest. Personally, I think it sucks, but I say that about all my work. My first Fanfic. A Oneshot **

**Disclaimer: Much to my discontent, I don't own bleach. :[**

Captain Hitsugaya stepped out of the portal last. It felt good to finally be out of his gigai. Inoue Orihime wasn't a traitor, he was sure of it, but he couldn't fight orders (or rather didn't want to). Besides, they had completed their original mission, to find Aizen's true intentions. So instead of going after Inoue, like Renji and Rukia were planning on doing, Hitsugaya resumed his captain duties. Besides, there was someone he wanted to see…

Hinamori open her eyes to the bright blue morning and yawned. She thought about the day before, when she had talked to Hitsugaya.She had pleaded with him to "save" Aizen.

_Aizen, how could he be evil?_ She thought. _He was so nice to me, to everyone! When there was something wrong Aizen would make it right. It was all Gin's fault! It had to be. Gin must have tricked Aizen and well… I never __liked __Gin anyway. Yes, yes, it had to be! _Then her zanpakutō spoke up.

_Hinamori, don't be an idiot! _It scolded. _Aizen is gone and everything is his doing! Stop trying to trick yourself. _

_Whatever, Tobiume. _Hinamori retorted. But her mind backed up the logic. _It was all Azien, and he is evil. _Hinamori's heart gave a flutter of disagreement, but she knew her mind was right.

Captain Hitsugaya quickly finished his paperwork. His thoughts drifted off. _Hinamori_ , He thought. _Today I'm going to see her. I hope she isn't still __obsessed__ with Aizen…. fat chance. Aizen that bastard! He __made Momo bleed!_

Hinamori stared out the window in her hospital room. _They should let me out by now._ She thought. _Well, they would have, if it weren't for my out burst talking to Shiro-chan. It's all because of Aizen, yet… yet I still can't let him go… can I? And what if Aizen did succeed in whatever he was plotting__? It__ would be a disaster to everyone and everything, including the living world! With no soul society, all the dead spirits would be lost and then turn into hallows. And with no reincarnation, no new human spirits will be formed. So sooner or later, there will be nothing but hallows doing whatever they do. That would be horrible. The whole world will be thrown out of balance! The results would be __catastrophic_Hinamori continued her train of thought. _And what about Shiro-chan, was he back from the world of the living yet? I miss him…_

Hitsugaya strolled around Soul Society. He didn't want to act too suspicious. He had an idea of how Matsumoto would act if she found out where he was going. The teasing would never stop! Hitsugaya did flash steps up to the 4th division hospital.

Hitsugaya walked down the hallway of the 4th division hospital, towards Hinamori's room. Opening the door a crack, he peaked inside. Hitsugaya saw Hinamori staring silently out the window. _What is she thinking about? _He asked to himself. _You idiot! Don't just stand here like a dummy, say something. _Hitsugaya thought.

"Hey" Hitsugaya said, closing the door after he stepped into the room.

"Hey" Answered Hinamori, turning around. For a few moments they just stared at each other. _Say something! Say something! _Hinamori said to herself.

"Look," She began, unable to finish. Hitsugaya looked at her and saw she was trying to hold back tears. _She must be thinking about __Aizen_He thought

"Baka, bed wetter Momo." Hitsugaya said gently. "Aizen's gone, why can you understand that?" _Why can't I under stand that? Why can't I understand that? _Hinamori thought. _Because…because…_

"I don't know."Hinamori admitted. "It- it's just tha-that… He seemed so kind and caring. Like… like he truly meant everything he said." Hinamori continued. "He- he- he meant the world to me… I- I- l loved him. "_It feels__ good to vent out all my feelings. _Hinamori thought. Tears trickled down her cheek as she continued crying. Hinamori leaned her head forward a little to find in on Tōshirō's chest. She didn't want to remove it, neither did he.

"He deceived us all," Hisugaya said. "At first I thought it was Gin behind it all, I was wrong. " Saying Hitsugaya had something completely different on his mind. _She loved him… she loved him… SHE FUING LOVED THE #$_

Hitsugaya slowly and gently put one arm around her shoulders. Hinamori liked it; it was a soothing presence to her. Hinamori stopped crying for a bit. "It's just that in my mind I know the truth, but my heart wants me to believe…" Hinamori bit her lip to keep from crying again. Then, on impulse, Hinamori shifted her hand to have it held by Hitsugaya. They held on. _What the hell am I doing? _Hitsugaya though. He refused to look at Hinamori. If he did then he knew he would blush, and he didn't know what reaction to expect. If he did look at her he would see her face flushed a bright crimson, and the ends of her mouth turned upward, holding back a grin. Neither of them was looking at each other, but their faces were so close together that Hinamori would have been able to count every blue and green in Hitsugaya's eyes, if she were looking. _Well, this is nice…_ She thought.

Hitsugaya's mind was swirling with a jumble of thoughts. _What am I supposed to do now? If I break away it would be __awkward__… and, I don't really want to. _Hitsugaya sighed, and shifted his head closer, and closer, and closer, until it was right where he wanted it to be.

Hinamori's eyes when wide, as she felt Hitsugaya's lips on hers, then her eyes closed. She pressed against him and kissed back. They kept making out, each wanting it to last just one sweet second longer, and longer, and longer. How long did they stay in this position? A few seconds, a few minutes, or more like and eternity? Neither of them knew, or cared. Sooner or later, they broke apart, but their hands were still firmly locked together. _Dang right! _Thought Tōshirō, suppressing a grin. Hinamori didn't even try to hide her whole- hearted smile. They stared at each other silently.

"You should get some more rest," Said Hitsugaya, breaking the silence. Hinamori nodded, their hands separated, and Hitsugaya left the room. But they both knew in their minds, no matter what happened, everything was going to be okay.

**Another author's note: Wow, they think too much, especailly Hinamori. Review.**

**End.**


End file.
